nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiba Tawaji
|origin = Achrafieh, Lebanon |instrument = Vocals |genres = Oriental music, jazz, opera, funk, pop music |occupation = Singer, actress, director |years_active = 2007 to the present day|website = http://www.hibatawaji.me/|landscape = |birth_place = Beirut|native_name = هبة}} Hiba Michel Tawaji (هبة ميشال طوجي) was born on December 10, 1987, in Achrafieh, Beirut, and grew up in the Elissar, Matn District, Lebanon Tawaji is a Lebanese singer, actress, and director. She sings in Arabic, English and French. Tawaji interprets different music styles such as Oriental music, pop music, jazz, funk, and opera, as well as being a coloratura soprano with a four octave vocal range. Tawaji has admired Oussama Rahbani (producer and composer and son of Mansour Rahbani) from a very young age, and always dreamt of meeting and working with him. That dream came true in January 2007 when she met Oussama and started a successful career alongside him. She participated in the 4th series of The Voice: la plus belle voix the French version of The Voice, coached by Mika. she entered the mercury group in 2015 after the voice tour . Education From 1990 and until 2005, Tawaji studied in Athenee de Beyrouth School, and got her Baccalaureate. From 2002 until 2007, she took singing lessons and solfeggio at Ecole des Arts Ghassan Yammine. Then she went to Saint Joseph University of Beirut, IESAV, and majored in audio-visual and cinematographic studies, earning her B.A. in 2010. She also took for many years private opera lessons with Galina Khaldeeva. From 2007 and to the present day, she has been developing vocal techniques and interpretation with Lebanese producer and composer Oussama Rahbani. As well as taking vocal lessons with Lebanese singer and vocal coach Wadih Abi Raad. From May 2010 and until July 2010, she took vocal lessons with Emmy Award winner Gwen Conley in New York. In that same period, she followed a three-month intensive acting workshop at the Stella Adler Studio of Acting in New York. ''The Voice: la plus belle voix'' In 2015, Tawaji took part in the 4th series of The Voice: la plus belle voix the French version of The Voice. In the blind auditions, she auditioned with "Les Moulins de mon cœur" by Michel Legrand with all four judges, Mika, Florent Pagny, Jenifer]] and Zazie turning their chairs. Tawaji opted to be in Team Mika. The blind audition was broadcast on day 3 of the auditions on 24 January 2015. On 7 March 2015, in the Battles Round, Mika put her against Nög, another contestant in his team, both co-singing in "Mon amie la rose" from Françoise Hardy. Mika chose to keep Tawaji to the next round, with Nög being stolen by coach Zazie. On 28 March, during the "L'Épreuve ultime" round, she interpreted "Fighter", a song by Christina Aguilera. She ended up staying in the Top 3 of Team Mika alongside Sharon Laloum and Yann'Sine Jebli, with David Thibault being stolen by Mika from Team Florent Pagny as a fourth new member of Team Mika. In the live rounds, she sang "Everytime" from Britney Spears and was saved by public vote as top pick from Team Mika. In the second live round, she sang "Amoureuse" from Véronique Sanson again ending as public favourite from Team Mika with the biggest number of votes. Mika also opted to keep David Thibaut as Top 2 in his team. On the semi-finals held on April 18, she confronted David Thibault in a bid to represent Team Mika in the final. She sang "Pas là" from Vianney, but lost to Thibault in the public vote, with the latter going to the 25 April 2015 final. Tawaji ended up finishing joint 5th to 8th place for the season. Music videos *2008 – Metl el rih, " " – Directed by Joe Bou Eid | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Written by Mansour Rahbani for the musical play " " The Return of the Phoenix *2012 – Helm, " " – Directed by Hiba Tawaji | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the album La Bidayi Wala Nihayi " " *2012 – Aal Bal Ya Watanna, " " – Directed by Hiba Tawaji | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani) | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the musical play Don Quixote by Marwan, Ghadi and Oussama Rahbani *2011 – Machyi w ma baarif la weyn, " " – Directed by Marwan Rahbani| Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the stage performance in the musical play Don Quixote *2011 – Min elli byekhtar, " " – Directed by Marwan Rahbani | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the stage performance in the musical play Don Quixote *2011 – Elli ya habibi oul, " " – Directed by Marwan Rahbani | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the stage performance in the musical play Don Quixote *2011 – Lamouni Ktir, " " – Directed by Marwan Rahbani | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the stage performance in the musical play Don Quixote *2011 – Kasik Ya Madini, " " – Directed by Marwan Rahbani | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the stage performance in the musical play Don Quixote *2013 _ ZAT EL LAFTI music video | director by hiba tawaji . *2013 _ LA TKELLI music video | director by hiba tawaji . *2014 – Khalas, "خلص" – Directed by Fabrice Begotti | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the album Ya Habibi " " *2014 – Al Rabih Al Arabi, "الربيع العربي" – a video clip as a short movie Directed by Serge Oryan | Concept by Oussama Rahbani, Hiba Tawaji, Serge Oryan | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | Taken from the album Ya Habibi " " *2014 – Metl El Chajar Mazrou3in, "متل الشجر مزروعين" - Directed by Joe Bou Eid | Concept by Oussama Rahbani & Ghadi Rahbani | Produced, composed and orchestrated by Oussama Rahbani | Lyrics by Ghadi Rahbani | A tribute to the Lebanese Army on its 69th anniversary *2014 _ aria queen of the night, by mozart, taken from the live show " ya habibi " | concept by hiba tawaji, mozart, oussama rahbani, director by marwan rahbani . *2014 _ i have nothing, by hiba tawaji . cover, taken from the live show " ya habibi " | director by marwan rahbani . *2015 _ vole, by hiba tawaji . cover | director by hiba tawaji . Musicals * 2008 – Byblos International Festival: " " The Return of the Phoenix (by Oussama Rahbani), * 2008 – Dubai: " " The Return of the Phoenix (by Oussama Rahbani) * 2008 – 2009 – Casino du Liban: " " The Return of the Phoenix (by Oussama Rahbani) * 2009 – Byblos International Festival: " " Summer 840 (by Mansour Rahbani) * 2009–2010 Casino du Liban: " " Summer 840 (by Mansour Rahbani) * 2010 – Qatar: " " Moulouk Al Tawaef * 2011 – Byblos International Festival: Don Quixote (by Marwan, Ghadi and Oussama Rahbani) Concerts with The NSOU Performing with the NSOU (National Symphony Orchestra of Ukraine). Conducted by Maestro Volodimir Sirenko. Produced & Orchestrated by Ghadi & Oussama Rahbani. - Abu Dhabi Festival (2013) - Lebanon, Byblos Festival (2013) - Oman ROH (Royal Opera House Muscat - 2014) March 2013 - Abu Dhabi Festival: With the NSOU National Symphony Orchestra of Ukraine. Conducted by Maestro Vladimir Sirenko. Produced & Orchestrated by Ghadi & Oussama Rahbani. July 2013 - Byblos International Festival - Lebanon: "Rahbani Summer Night". With the NSOU National Symphony Orchestra of Ukraine. Conducted by Maestro Vladimir Sirenko. Produced & Orchestrated by Ghadi & Oussama Rahbani. bahrin international festval ( rahbaniat ) April 2014 - Oman ROH (Royal Opera House Muscat) - Oman: 2 concerts, with the NSOU National Symphony Orchestra of Ukraine. Conducted by Maestro Vladimir Sirenko. Produced & Orchestrated by Ghadi & Oussama Rahbani. ya habibi "live show" ya habibi is a big concert "show" 2014 _ oussama rahbani presents hiba tawaji in concert, sounds, lights, dance & visuals * August 2014 - Batroun International Festival - Lebanon: "Ya Habibi" - Hiba performed songs taken from the albums "Ya Habibi", "La bidayi wala nihayi", "Don Quixote" among other hit songs. Concept by Oussama Rahbani & Hiba Tawaji, Lyrics by the Great Mansour Rahbani & Ghadi Rahbani, Composed, Arranged & Produced by Oussama Rahbani, Directed by Marwan Rahbani. * November 2014 - Casino du Liban - Lebanon: 2 concerts, "Ya Habibi" - Hiba performed songs taken from the albums "Ya Habibi", "La bidayi wala nihayi", "Don Quixote" among other hit songs. Concept by Oussama Rahbani & Hiba Tawaji, Lyrics by the Great Mansour Rahbani & Ghadi Rahbani, Composed, Arranged & Produced by Oussama Rahbani, Directed by Marwan Rahbani Movies "the rope" AL HABLA _ director by hiba tawaji 2013 2014 - al rabih al arabi _ concept by hiba tawaji, oussama rahbani & ghadi rahbani ( video clip as a short movie ) Hiba Tawaji And The Universal Music , Mercury after the voice and the tour of the voice, hiba has entered the mercury group, to make a new album soon produced by the biggest music company in the world UNIVERSAL MUSIC and written by many big writers including the composer oussama rahbani . Hiba tawaji 2015 An anghami album including the 3 singles bald el tanaod , awlad el chawaraa & yemken habaytak lyrics by ghadi rahbani music by oussama rahbani . Cd & Dvd 2009 - Sayf 840 album 2011 - Done quixote album 2012 - La bidayi wala nihayi album 2013 - Cd _ the songs of la bidayi wala nihayi ( the concert ) with wadih abi raad . 2013 - Dvd _ la bidayi wala nihayi full concert with wadih abi raad . 2014 - Ya habibi album .T.V.Cs 2013_ VEET . 2014_ VEET PURE . Awards * November 2011 – BIAF – Beirut International Award Festival in Pavillon Royal/Biel – Beirut External links *Hiba Tawaji Official Facebook Page *Oussama Rahbani Official Facebook Page *Hiba Tawaji Official Twitter Account *Hiba Tawaji Official Instagram Account *Hiba Tawaji Official YouTube Channel Category:Artists Category:NVSC 18 artists